


The Meeting

by Shikabootay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, For sineibe, I’ll come up with a better title later, Light smuts, This couldn’t fit on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of Ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: From the Tumblr writing prompts “101 Kinks” number 95- UnderageYou (MC), a 14 year old teenager, had finally been trusted enough to meet this “Saviour” Ray had been talking about since you’ve got to this mansion a week ago. What’s so special about her?





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Underage yet consensual stuff going on here. Please do not hate me for writing this, as I do not condone doing anything like this with someone who is underaged.  
> Oh, and I obviously do not own Mystic Messenger.  
> I am not Korean nor rich

#95 Underaged  
Mystic Messenger  
Saviour/MC

This is not what was planned. 

All you wanted was to try out a new otome game like any other teenager your age would want to…  
But no.  
Instead, after listening to those honied words from the man you found out to be named ‘Ray’ later on took you to meet someone he is obsessed over…. Someone he called “Saviour.” 

 

You have to admit, despite the mask, she was gorgeous; Her hair a light blonde, her skin a shade of porcelain that you have never seen before in you life. For someone who stays locked up inside of the mansion you have been in for almost a week, she took very good care of herself. After standing there for what felt like ages with Ray looking up to her for some sort of approval he eventually received it with a gentle nod. Thanking the woman, Ray left the room, leaving the two of you alone. 

“When Ray said you would be able to help us with our cause, I assumed you would be older…” Saviour said, her voice smooth… intoxicating almost. 

“I’m only fourteen–“ You spoke, cutting yourself off when Saviour’s eyes widened at the number you gave her.

“Fourteen?” She hummed as she stood up from her purple throne-like chair.  
“…and yet you followed a stranger? How daring of you, MC…”

You shrug, walking backwards as the blonde approached you. She anticipated it as you keep moving until you felt something solid behind you. 

“… what is this place?” You ask lightly, slowing trying to get through the sentence without the hint of fear both you and the Savior heard and felt.  
It didn’t matter.  
The woman in front of you seemed to feed off of that fear. 

“You are fourteen years old… and still hopped into a car with a stranger… all for the possibility of playing a video game?”

“…is this not a game—?”

“MC, I wouldn’t expect you to figure out that it wasn’t a video game if you were dumb enough to get in the car with a stranger to come to a place you never been to… blindfolded…”

You didn’t notice, but ‘Savior’ was right on top of you, one hand on your waist as her face got closer to yours. You could notice the matte lipstick on her lips, showing how much more mature she was than you.

“…did you not hear of the string of kidnappings in and around Daejeon?” Her voice was light… not intimidating but you couldn’t help but swallow the lump in your throat.  
“…yes, but—“ 

You were cut off by the tsking noise the blonde made. 

“Now that you’ve came this far…. I guess I can still ask for you help… will you help me?

You were confused.  
Not by the words, but by how your body reacted. A shiver went through you as she spoke.  
And she noticed, her eyes showing you she did. 

“…maybe… you came here for something more than a game on a phone, but perhaps something more… daring?” 

Her tone deepened, making yo take a breath once you noticed she was much closer, her chin resting on your shoulder as the hand on your waist began to trail up your side, resting opposite her face. 

“I can give you that if it is what you wanted, MC.” 

You closed your eyes in anticipation, wondering where this was going.

“…what’s the matter, MC?” ‘Saviour asked, letting her hand trail further to the base of y our neck, pulling you forward.

“I-I’m only fourteen—“  
Yes, but you made the decision on your own to come here, and you obviously want this…” she cooed, letting her hand massage the back of you neck to try and relax you. 

Finally…. Finally she pulled your face to hers for a chastise kiss, her soft lips against yours for only a moment. She pulled away and you instinctively followed her, looking for more than what she offered. 

‘Saviour’ looked at you with a knowing smirk, happy that it didn’t take much to get that kind of reaction.

“Oh, Mc….” She said as she began to unzip the dress she and her believers had provided for you, letting it fall and pool at your feet.

“You’re still innocent… aren’t you?”  
You nod your head slowly, still trying t o figure out what was going on.

“If you stay still, I’ll make you feel good… okay?” Saviour’s voice was gentle, welcoming. The only thing you could do was nod your head in agreement.

Once given the okay, ‘Saviour’ took a step back to take you in. You could feel where her eyes went.; lingering on your chest, then the flatness of your stomach even down to the silk panties Ray had given you to change into before this meeting as if he knew all of this was going to happen. 

Her eyes stayed on the cloth that covered your lower half, a bit of curly hair peeking out from the top.  
The sight make the blonde lick her lips as she got to her knees.  
Moving herself closer, she let a finger dip into the edge of her panties, her head turning up to look you in the face.  
“May I, MC?” Saviour asked, you nodding your head, giving her permission to go further. 

Smiling, Saviour pulled the cloth down to your ankles where your dress was.  
“Lift your leg.” She demanded, you doing so without any hesitation. She then moved the clothes aside, looking up to your curl-covered mound, smiling as she lifted herself.  
Saviour wanted to take this slowly, letting her nose nuzzle against you first, noticing how ready you were. 

“My, my, MC, how eager…” Saviour purred, bringing a finger up to your center, dipping in between your folds to feel how wet you were, how your body was asking for more. You let a mew escape as she She looked at the liquid that coated her fingers before sticking The appendage in her own mouth. Saviour moaned at your taste, letting her tongue lap up whatever she could. 

“I can see what Ray saw in you now…” She hummed, letting her finger delve back in, feeling the barrier she knew you were to have.  
“You really are a virgin, aren’t you?” Saviour chuckled.

“Yesss,” You answered in a hiss as she explored more of you.

“I promise not to take that from you… not just yet…” It was a promise. A promise you felt she would keep. All thoughts went away when her finger moved upwards in between your lower lips until she found the tiny nub. You knew it was your clit, but you never explored much of it before. Your head leaned back against the wall behind you once she started to slowly move her fingertip back and forth across your clit. You’ve touched yourself there before, but having someone else do it for you was…

“—heavenly, right?” Saviour purred, finishing your train of thought for you. You nod your head slowly, answering the question. 

“Good,” Saviour cooed.

Within second, you feel something hard and wet against your clit, making your legs weak. 

Saviour’s tongue had darted out to play with your clit, the tip making circles around the tiny nub before she let her lips encase it fully as she began to suckle, making you moan aloud.  
She smiled against your center as she played, letting the finger she sampled you with spread your lips farther apart, giving herself more room to play with. 

Saviour began to hum her approval, sending more waves of pleasure to your center as you try to figure out what’s happening.  
You never felt anything this intense before.

“Sav~iour…” You moaned, feeling her suckle harder after you called her by ‘name.’ You try your best to stave off the orgasm coming, not fully understanding what it was in the first place. 

It was like Savior knew.  
When she felt your thighs tremble, she understood, letting go of your clit only to let her tongue flatten against your center, her lazily dragging it in between your folds.  
That is what got you.  
Something so slow and simple made your legs quake as Saviour’s name escaped your lips one last time as you came, this being the first time anyone had ever brought you this far. 

Saviour looked up at you, a finger moving the mask she had on more onto her nose, making sure to keep her identity sealed away for the moment. 

“Stay… with me, MC?” She asked lightly as she stood up, holding her arms out for you to lean into. 

You only had enough energy to nod your head ‘yes’, which made her smile. 

“Good… and if you do what’s needed, there will be more of that, only if you let me me, MC.” Saviour promised, helping you walk over to the tiny couch in the corner of the darkened room. She laid herself down, beckoning you to lay with her.  
You oblige willingly, closing your eyes as she laid your head against her chest. 

Your breathing evened out, signaling you were asleep. Saviour smiled at that, making sure to take her phone out to send a quick text to Ray.

_She’s on our side._  
Saviour smiled as she tapped the send button.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this was a tumblr prompt that had too many words on tumblr. I haven’t wrote and published anything in years, so I am a little nervous about how this turned out. Thanks to serenity-writes on tumblr for the push. It has been a while for me...
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> If you want more, find me on Tumblr as redundantpig.


End file.
